The present invention relates generally to apparatus for storing jewelry and more particularly to an aesthetically pleasing display apparatus which supports and removably retains jewelry in a manner so that selected pieces of jewelry do not become entangled with other pieces of jewelry.
For years, most women of the world have collected and worn various articles of jewelry as a means of enhancing their personal appearance. Due to the large assortment of jewelry available, most women accumulate a number of pieces of jewelry and because of the nature of the physical characteristics of the jewelry, it is difficult to keep these various articles of jewelry separated and properly displayed for selection for use. Most devices which have been devised for retaining jewelry in a neat and orderly fashion have included closable boxes having various tiers for keeping the jewelry separated but in a common location.
Jewelry, by its very nature, is very attractive and therefore can provide ornamentation even while in storage and to this end the apparatus of the present invention has been designed to not only retain jewelry in a separated and orderly fashion but also in a manner such that the jewelry is on display and thereby serves as a decorative furnishing in the home or other abode of the owner of the jewelry.